1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fishing line guiding mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing line guiding mechanism for guiding a fishing line to a spool.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel that includes a spool is configured to reel out a fishing line forward. The length of the spool is arranged in the direction from the front to the rear of the spinning reel, and the fishing line is wound around the spool. In addition, the spinning reel includes a rotor. The rotor is configured to wind the fishing line around the spool while guiding the fishing line to the spool. Also, the rotor is mounted to the reel body and is capable of rotating around the shaft. The rotor is configured to rotate in conjunction with rotation of a handle.
The rotor includes a closed end tubular coupling part, a first rotor arm, and a second rotor arm. The coupling part is coupled to the tip of a pinion gear. The coupling part is capable of rotating with the pinion gear. The pinion gear is configured to rotate in conjunction with rotation of the handle. The first and second rotor arms protrude forward from opposed positions behind the coupling part. The tips of the first and second rotor arms are separated from the coupling part. A fishing line guiding mechanism is provided on the tips of the first and second rotor arms. It is possible to set the fishing line guiding mechanism in a line guiding posture for guiding the fishing line to the spool and a line releasing posture flipped from the line guiding posture.
For example, Japan Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-42740 discloses a fishing line guiding mechanism. The conventional fishing line guiding mechanism includes a first bail support member, a second bail support member, a fixing shaft, a line roller, a fixing shaft cover, and a bail. Here, the first and second bail support members are coupled to the first and second rotor arms, respectively. The first and second bail support members are capable of pivoting. The fixing shaft is fixed to the first bail support member with a fixing bolt. The fixing shaft is fixed to the first bail support member with a fixing bolt. The line roller is rotatably supported by the fixing shaft. The fixing shaft cover is separately formed from the fixing shaft. The bail is formed integral with the fixing shaft cover and is coupled to the second bail support member. The fixing bolt penetrates the first bail support member and is screwed into the tip of the fixing shaft. The fixing bolt has a circular head portion. A circular recess is formed on the surface of the first bail support member for accommodating the head portion of the fixing bolt. Thus, the fishing line does not get stuck in the head portion.
The fishing line is reeled in by an angler when a fish bites the bait and pulls on the fishing line. When the fishing line guiding mechanism is in the line winding posture at the time of winding the fishing line, the fishing line is guided to the line roller and is wound around the spool. If a fishing rod is moved up and down while winding the fishing line around the spool, tension in the fishing line will greatly changed. Accordingly, the load applied to the line roller for guiding the fishing line will be changed. The load applied to the line roller may be changed depending on whether drag is actuated or not. When the load is changed, the fixing shaft supporting the line roller may be deflected from its original state and may be back to the original state. Thus, the fixing shaft may wobble slightly.
When the fixing shaft wobbles in the conventional fishing line guiding mechanism, the vibration is transmitted to the fixing bolt screwed into the fixing shaft. Furthermore, when vibration is transmitted to the fixing bolt, the fixing bolt may be loosened.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing line guide mechanism for a spinning reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.